Happy Birthday Snape!
by Sarah Michelle
Summary: A short story, but with chapters. My very first posted story
1. Default Chapter

Happy Birthday Snape

Happy Birthday Snape!

****

Sirius Black walked into the Gryffindor common room to find his best friend James Potter was doing his homework on the Unidentified Charms. He went to him and sat next to him. "Hey, James. Guess what?"

James looked up to him with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Someone's 16 tomorrow."

James frowned. "I thought your birthday's on May."

"Not me", Sirius muttered.

"Then who?"

"Snape?"

"So?"

"Well, I was thinking about giving him a present."

James looked at his friend with an expression of disbelief. "Are you sure you're not some Slytherin under a PolyJuice Potion cover?"

"I am not. Have you ever seen a Slytherin talking as smartly as I do?"

James chortled. "Sirius Black never talks smart."

"Gee thanks, I'm hurt."

"Just kiding, Padfoot. So what's with Oily Snape's birthday?"

"Like I said, I wanna give him a present."

"Like what?"

"What usually makes him angry?"

James thought. "Us." 

"Okay, what about us usually makes him angry?"

"A lot", James rolled his eyes. "Qudditch, lessons, Lily-"

"That's you", Sirius pointed.

James grinned. "But most of all, I think it must be our friendship", he frowned again at Sirius' triumphant smirk. "Are you trying to say......"

Sirius nodded. "Happy Birthday Snape."

* * *


	2. Happy Birthday Snape!- part 2

"You're just jealous 'cos I've got much better rating than you do", James said loudly as he and Sirius walked into the Great H

"You're just jealous 'cos I've got much better rating than you do", James said loudly as he and Sirius walked into the Great Hall the next day.

"I am not", Sirius said angrily. "I just want you to play as a team. Not as a battle troop captain!"

The whole Hall by now was glancing over the entrance, wondering who could be fighting at a Saturday morning. They were shocked to see the two boys which were known school wide as the best of friends shouting at each other. 

"Stop being such a sore loser, Black", James muttered curtly and hurried towards the Gryffindor table and sat himself between Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew while Sirius took a seat next to Remus Lupin. The three looked at them at then to each other.

"Erm, Sirius? James?" Remus murmured timidly.

"What?" they both snapped.

"Is something going on?"

"Nothing with me, Remus. It's just that Mr. Sorehead Black here is angry 'cos I played Quidditch better than he does!"

"Just because you're having a Cleansweep Seven doesn't mean you played better than I do!"

"I can't help it if you're a loser!"

"Look who's talking!"

They glared at each other across the table. James caught the expression on Severus Snape's face at the Slytherin table- he was smirking maliciously. _Slimeball git!_ He thought. _Well, have a happy birthday then, Snape………_

Sirius grinned at him without anyone else seeing and James winked back.

Lily looked at them in despair. "James, Sirius, please. Everyone's watching….."

"So?" James snapped at her.

"What's going on here?"

"I told you what's going on between us, Lily! Haven't you been listening?" 

"What's wrong with you two? You've never fight before-"

"It's a start then!" Sirius declared and grabbed the basket of bread which James was about to reach.


	3. Happy Birthday Snape!-part 3

Snape went into the Transfiguration class with a huge stupid grin on his face

Snape went into the Transfiguration class with a huge stupid grin on his face. He couldn't believe that he actually saw James Potter and Sirius Black shouting at each other. He can't actually believe that they were fighting!

Snape like neither of them. But he can't stand seeing them as friends either. Both has the best brains, greatest Quidditch talent and even the looks. Everyone likes them, even the most strict teacher, Professor McGonagall. And worse of all, James' girlfriend is the school's most beautiful girl, Lily Evans.

Yeah, it's pathetic. But Snape couldn't help it. They've got everything any teenage wizard would want. But he, Snape, is nobody. Just a greasy-haired, hooked-nosed, nasty Slytherin boy. Nobody would ever like a Slytherin. Unless you're counting the troll-related-face Tina Roofus. And now, the two golden boy of Hogwarts are fighting. It's like having an early Christmas.

"Snape!"

Snape was jerked out from his memory by the call of McGonagall. "I've been explaining about the Summoning Charm for the past thirty minutes. Care to join me and the rest of the class?"

Snape would usually scowl at McGonagall's sarcastic remarks, but that day, he just grin shepishly and opened his book.

When the class was finished, Snape walked across the corridor just to hear a couple of bickering voices of- YES!

"You're not so smart as you think you are, Black!"

"What? Just coz my Boggart curse is better than yours, you're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous of you! Why should I?"

"Coz you just can't bear anyone better than you, right? James Potter is always the best! Nobody tops James Potter! James Potter does not accept second best!"

Snape jogged further until he saw it- James and Sirius, shouting to each other in the middle of the crowd, with Remus and and Peter trying to prevent them from hitting each other. Remus was trying in vain to stop their fighting.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"You keep out of this Remus!"

"There's nothing that concerns you on this!"

Peter, whom was holding James, was almost in tears. He tried to help Remus stop them. But his voice was so squeaky that it was drowned under their loud shoutings. 

"You are a loser!"

"I'm not! You are!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Alrigh', that is enough!"

Rubeus Hagrid came marching towards them, Lily on his side, his beetle-eyes looking both worried and angry. "'S goin' on here?" he shouted. "James! An' Sirius! Why are you two bickerin' with each other? You two are suppose teh be bes' buddies!"

His voice sounded so angry, but instead of shouting back to him, Sirius and James laughed. 

"Oh God, let's stop this James. I can't take it much longer!"

"It was your idea!" James shot, and rolled on the floor laughing.

Everyone looked at them with surprised and confused looks. "For the 276th time, _what is going on with you two_?" it was Remus' turn to shout.

Sirius clapped his hands and tried to stop laughing. "Everyone, listen up! Today, is our dear 'friend' Severus Snape's 16th birthday. And since James and me had never given him birthday presents before, we thought we'd give one to him this year......."

Colour drained from Snape's face as everyone turned to look at him.

"So, since the only thing that he ever wanted from us is fighting, we faked it that we're actually having a war with each other. But the trick's spoiled coz we can't take it much longer the way Remus, Peter and Lily's taking our fighting. Sorry Snape, ol' boy. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANYWAY!"  
At this point, everyone started laughing- including Lily, Remus and Hagrid while Peter smiled weakly. Snape glared at Sirius and James, his hands itching to put a curse on them.

"You really think we would fight?" James asked Remus.

"One could be scared, couldn't he?" Remus smiled. "I can't bear to see my best friends fighting."

"It's a promise!" Sirius declared.

Snape spat bitterly on the ground.

*****************************THE END************************************ 


End file.
